Problem: Solve the equation. $\dfrac{b}{6} = 3$ $b =\,$
Solution: Multiply both sides by $6$ : $ \dfrac{b}{6} {\cdot 6} = 3 {\cdot 6} $ Simplify: $ \dfrac{b}{\cancel{6}} \cdot \cancel{6} = 18$ $b = 18$